Stronger than my Demons
by TrueNight1025
Summary: It's been one year since Cass' return, her and Spike are having their family and getting their lives back. Will their love last? They'll find out when an evil from Spike's past comes back for revenge. Rated M for lemon(s), angst, self-harm, gore. SpikexOC
1. Kiss You Inside Out

**Hello everyone! Wow, over a year ago and I'm writing the sequel now. I've been busy writing other stories, which I encourage my fellow readers to read. _~smiles~_. Anyway, in case anyone does not want to read the first story, which I encourage to do, I'll bring up important points along the story so people will understand. Yes, my OC Cassidy 'Cass' MacLaren is back and is married to Spike.**

* * *

_"I wanna know you inside out, I'll spend my life trying to figure out. Just close your eyes and shut your mouth, and let me kiss you inside out." ~Hedley _

Cassidy MacLaren-Scarlatti: she was the girl that no one could piece together. Her red, fiery hair would say she was hot-headed, but her gentle, blue eyes reflected her innocent side. But at the same time, her innocent face could change in a split second if someone she cared about was getting hurt, then she'd bring out the lioness in her and tear them to pieces.

She came to the SRU after leaving the FBI, but an old nemesis came after her and attacked her then-boyfriend, Michelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti. She managed to save her lover but got seriously injured in the process and was forced to go into Witness Protection, hiding her existence from everyone on her team with the exception of her sergeant, Greg Parker. At the time, she was only a few weeks pregnant with Spike's baby.

Ten months later, Cass' nemesis came back and was ready to finish Spike off when Cass came out of no where and destroyed the bastard. Cass finally told Spike about their love child, Todd, and he then asked her to marry him, of which she said yes to. Now it's been one year later...

* * *

Cass was in the nursery giving her young baby, Todd Scarlatti, his timely breast milk. The infant sucked hungrily at her tit, sucking milk out to fill his tummy. Cass held her baby with the utmost care, the only thing she loved more than anything in the world. A quiet knock came to the door.

"Come in," she said to the knock. The door opened and Spike came through the door, smiling to see his happy son.

"How we doing?" He asked her, she sat down next to her.

"Hungry as ever," she replied. "Todd sure has a mouth on him. The boy can suck just like..."

"Just like his father," Spike finished off. He kissed her cheek and started lovingly nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Now, you'll get your turn," Cass giggled at her husband's advances. "Remember the rule: woman and children first."

"You're such a tease."

"Isn't that why you fell for me?" She smiled.

"Honestly?" He said looking in her eyes. "Because you're one of a kind."

Cass smiled, he was always so sweet to her. Then Todd started yawning, he stretched his small arms out and opened his mouth wide.

"Let me," Spike said. He took his son from Cass and started talking to him. "Are we tired? Wanna sleep?" He put him in his crib. "Sweet dreams, my little one."

Spike caressed his son's cheek as Todd fell right to sleep. Spike then turned to Cass to see that her breast was still exposed, he almost started drooling. She knew this and kept sitting there, her one leg crossed in a sexy manner, her housecoat slightly showing skin but not enough for seeing everything.

"Cassidy, you are a tease," he whimpered.

"I know," she giggled.

She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his. She planted her lips on his, they started off softly. His thin lips against her pudgy ones, each pair fighting for a dominance of the other. His mouth opened up, his tongue pressing against her lips asking for entrance, and every time she would cave in. Her mouth opened up, his tongue feeling the inside of her mouth; it tasted like peaches. He slid his hands under her legs and picked her up, her legs wrapping immediately around his waist.

"Doesn't this bring back memories," Cass moaned.

"Oh, do I remember," Spike moaned back. "Our first time..."

* * *

_~flashback starts~_

_Cass and Spike were given a day off and kinda took it to the extreme. Sure, they went out but this day off gave the opportunity for their true emotions for each other to come out. Now Cass' blouse was unbuttoned and her legs were wrapped around Spike's waist. Her carried her to her bedroom, since they were in her then-top-triplex home, and pressed her against the wall to slide her down._

_He continued to kiss her face and neck, she did the same to him. He groped her one breast which made her moan in his mouth, which he liked. He did it again and he got the same result. She felt his strong chest against her perky bosom, she felt all those hours he was working out, like he did it all for her. But through all the passion, she had to tell him something._

_"Michael, hold on a sec," she said gently pushing him away, he didn't fight her; she called him 'Michael'. "I've never done this before."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked her confused._

_"I've never had sex of any kind before, I'm a virgin."_

_Spike was surprised but at the same time he wasn't. She was such a puzzle to him, but he didn't mind sorting out through all the pieces._

_"We don't have to do this," he told her._

_"But I do, because I," she paused before answering for she realized how she felt. "I love you."_

_"You... You love me?"_

_"Yeah," she chuckled. "I do."_

_"Oh, Cassidy," he said caressing her cheek. "I love you."_

_"Then show me, make love to me. I want you to be the one to take it away."_

_It wasn't everyday Spike was told to take someone's virginity away, he hadn't heard that remark since he was a younger man. As Spike was standing there stunned, Cass was taking off the rest of her blouse. Her strong shoulders were holding up her bra straps. He then felt the rest of his shirt being taken off, there he stood bare chested. Cass ran here hands on his chest and over his shoulders, she pulled him in for another kiss. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on the bed, their lips still locked._

_He then started on her, he wanted to make her first time memorable. He planted soft kisses on her neck, softly sucking to arouse her. She moaned as he did this, so he knew he was doing it right. He kept moving down to her chest, finally he got to her bra. As he kissed the tops of her large but subtle breasts, he reached under her bra to unclasp it. There, her pink and hard nipples showed, eager for attention. He started sucking on one while massaging the other._

_"Ah," Cass moaned. She arched her back in pleasure and ran her fingers through his thick, chocolate hair. Spike switched up and started sucking on the other, gently biting and nibbling as well. Cassidy moan more and felt herself getting wet 'down there'._

_After enjoying her top, he moved down to her abdomen, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He finally got to what he wanted, he started pulling down her black dress pants. Then finally came off and, to Spike's surprise, Cass wasn't wearing any panties. He crawled back up to her face and rubbed her thigh with his one hand._

_"Care to explain?" He smirked at her._

_"I wasn't keeping a dirty pair of panties on," she told him. "Now that I think about it, they're still at your place."_

_"Yes," he smirking a laugh out. "I suppose they are. Now look at me."_

_"What are you going to do?" She asked him innocently._

_"Just keep your eyes on mine," he told her. He put his free hand under her jaw to keep her head from not moving, he then moved his other hand to her virgin flower. Cass gasped quietly as she felt him touching her precious petals, rubbing them ever so lovingly._

_"Michael," she gasped. She looked down for a quick second but couldn't see anything, her vision went back to Spike._

_"Eyes on me," he reminded her._

_Then she felt it, she felt his index finger slide in her. The life in her eyes became more alive than it had ever been. She tried to scream, moan, gasp, anything, but nothing came out. His finger seemed so big in her tight pussy, her walls were throbbing. He started sliding it in and out of her, only a quiet whimper came out of her; he wanted her to react more. Then he slide his middle finger in her, this finally got her mouth to cry out._

_"M-Mike," she moaned. He just keep staring at her, staring deep in her eyes like he was trying to read her. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, he felt his fingers getting wet from her juices. Cass grabbed Spike and held him tight, but not too tight._

_"I knew you'd like this," he said to her._

_"Y-yes," she moaned, then he started hitting her G-spot. "Oh..."_

_He kept his rhythm steady, hitting her spot every time. She moaned each time, arching her back and gently scratching at his skin, begging for more. He'd press harder on her which made her more wet, and he'd go faster in her which made her tight. Her face of ecstasy made Spike smile, he knew she was close._

_"You close?" He asked her, she nodded her head frantically. "Then go on."_

_Spike went his best on her, he felt her tightening around his fingers and the look in her eyes confirmed that she was ready._

_"Ah! Ah! Michael!" She screamed out. Then she came, her sticky juices poured out and covered Spike's hand and fingers. She arched her back and her hips bucked, she felt complete bliss overcome her. After, she panted heavily and still stared into his eyes; satisfaction was in both their eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked some of her juices off. He smiled as he tasted her sticky substance, he offered some to her; she just stared at his fingers._

_"Have you ever tasted yourself?" He asked her, she shook her head. "Try some, you're delicious."_

_She stretched out her tongue and ran it up Spike's fingers. Her juice tingled her tastebuds, he smiled as she tasted._

_"It's alright," she said._

_"More than alright, you're wonderful," he said eating up the rest. He then kissed her lips, she tasted her cum and his saliva mixed together, to her it tasted better._

_Spike now was getting tight in his jeans, seeing her orgasm for the time turned him on. Cass felt his excitement pressing against her leg, she knew he wanted her._

_"I think you're ready," she said looking down at the bump in his jeans._

_"You ready?" He asked her as he unbuckled his jeans._

_"Take your time. After that, I'll need some recovery."_

_He chuckled as his pants came completely off, he then slipped off his boxers. His erection was fully loaded and ready for firing. He looked back at Cass who had shock and surprise on her face, he realized that she had never seen one before. He crawled back to her and positioned himself between her legs, his member throbbed when it brushed up against her wet pussy. If he wasn't a gentleman, he'd shove himself in her and pound the living daylights out of her, but he knew this was her first time so he held control of his inner beast until it was time._

_"Wait," he realized something: protection._

_"It's okay," she told him. "I'm on the pill."_

_Right there, she told a lie. She wasn't on the pill but the moment was there and she wanted it so bad. She didn't care about the consequences, she loved him and wanted him._

_"Long story," she told him. "Just go on."_

_Spike took a deep breath and entered part of himself in her, Cass gasped and held his shoulders tight. He kept going until he came to her wall._

_"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible," he told her._

_She nodded and prepared herself for the pain. Spike broke through, blood covering her insides and spilling out. Cass started crying quietly, tears coming down her face. Spike wiped the tears away and kissed her cheek ever so lovingly._

_"It gets better," he told her. "Just keep looking at me."_

_Cass just nodded her head, she bit her lower lip in pain and prayed that the pain would subside soon. Spike then started, he moved out of her then pushed himself back in. Cass whimpered ever so quietly as he moved in and out of her, she held onto him for support. His muscles were so strong and protective, she dreamt of this day and it finally came._

_After some time, Spike's advances in her started to change. Cass' face changed from scared to enjoyment, she wasn't as tense and she wrapped her legs around Spike's waist. Feeling him so close to her made her feel safe and loved. She started moaning instead of whimpering now, this made Spike feel better._

_"It's okay now?" He asked her._

_"Oh, yeah," she replied, her speech was light and airy._

_Her hips started moving with his, both of them started to keep a steady pace. Soon, both parties were moaning in pleasure; their loins on fire, their kisses hot and steamy. Cass put her head back exposing her neck, Spike used this time to suck on her porcelain skin. _

_Spike couldn't remember the last time he had a pussy this tight, Cassidy _was_ perfect. As for Cass, she was overwhelmed by complete pleasure; her walls were snug around her lover._

_Everything was so tingly for the both of them, it was like they knew what the other wanted without using any words. They were starting to sweat profusely, their hearts beat faster, their emotion more raw._

_"H-harder, Michael," Cass panted. "Fuck me harder!"_

_"Hmm, what happened to that innocent girl I knew last night?" Spike asked giving a sexy smirk._

_"She just realized... that she has needs. Now fuck me harder! And faster!"_

_Spike complied with her requests, he picked up his pace and force. Cass moaned louder and louder, she felt herself getting tight, her walls enclosing his member ever so tightly. Spike felt the same, except he couldn't move in her anymore; he could only thrust in and hard in her._

_"Do it! Do it!" Cass screamed. "Oh, Michael! Cum in me! Ah!"_

_Cass started to orgasm once more, her hips bucking against his made Spike go over the edge._

_"Oh, Cassidy!" He screamed. Finally he released his seed in her, filling her up completely. Cass felt him cum, his hot seed engulfing her walls; it was bliss. After they both collapsed, Spike fell on her; they both started panting heavily._

_"That... was amazing," Cass panted out. "You were amazing."_

_"I'm glad... I could satisfy," he panted out. "I can't remember the last time it was that good. You _are _Wonder Girl!"_

_He rolled off of her and laid beside her._

_~flashback ends~_

* * *

The couple laid together naked in their bed, both panting and resting. Cass' thick, red hair laid across Spike's neck, it tickled his skin but he didn't mind.

"You sure missed me," she said.

"I sure did," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well, there' the first chapter. All hot and steamy there, more to come! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Wherever You Are

**Sorry for the delay, I guess that's what happens when life gets in the way. I thank everyone who is thinking of my mom as she continues her fight, for she's very sick and I'm taking care of her.**

* * *

_"Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

Team One was doing their morning workout: punching bag, weights, stretches, cardio, the whole nine yards. This time, they discussed family and dates.

"So Spike," Sam said punching the bag. "How's Cass like being a detective?"

"She really likes it," Spike replied as he did. "She said it's like working at the FBI, but without trying to delve into their minds, but sometimes she can't help herself."

"Old habits die hard," Ed said smiling. "That's our girl."

"How's Todd?" Jules asked Spike.

"Oh, he's great. Cutest baby ever, always smiling and giggling."

"Spike," Sarge brought Spike aside to talk to him privately. "I'm proud of you. Despite everything that happened, you both pulled through."

"Thanks Sarge," Spike said. "It wasn't easy."

"I know, we almost lost you in that time."

_~flashback starts~_

**_Month One_**

_Spike was finally released from the hospital but was put on a sabbatical until he was ready for work. Spike walked in his apartment, everything was so quiet; Sarge had gotten him home._

_"So you got everything you need?" Sarge asked him in a shooting-the-breeze tone of voice; Spike didn't answer him so Sarge went over to him and put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Buddy, we're here for you, you know that?"_

_"Yeah," Spike said nodding his head, although he wasn't paying any special attention._

_"Okay," Sarge felt uneasy leaving him alone but he had to. "You know where to find us."_

_Sarge left Spike's home, everything was quiet again. Spike stared at the four walls surrounding him, he walked into his bathroom. He rinsed off his face then dried it, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell. He decided to rest up, despite him not feeling tired._

_He fell face down on the bed, he hugged his pillow close to his head. The pillow's aroma entered his nose, it smelled of Cass' shampoo. He closed his eyes after smelling, it brought back so many memories of her and him. A small tear rad own his cheek, he eventually fell to sleep._

_A few weeks had gone by but Spike had managed to pick up some of Cassidy's traits, including listening to a certain song when she was sad. He had his iPod with him, he laid on the bed with his buds in. He pressed play and came on 'Wherever You Are'._

_Meanwhile, Cassidy was five months pregnant and five months heartbroken. She sat in her new home, living under a different name. She rubbed her belly for it reminded her of her Michael. She decided to put in some music, as she always did when she was sad. She put on 'Wherever You Are', the same song Spike was listening to._

I'm out here in the dark

All alone and wide awake

Come and find me

**I'm empty and I'm cold **

**And my heart's about to break **

**Come and find me**

I need you to come here and find me

Cause without you I'm totally lost

I've hung a wish on every star

It hasn't done much good so far

I can only dream of you

_I'll hear you laugh_

_I'll see you smile_

_I'll be with you just for a while_

_But when the morning comes_

_And the sun begins to rise_

_I will lose you_

_Because it's just a dream_

_When I open up my eyes_

_I will lose you_

_I use to believe in forever_

_But forever is to good to be true_

_I've hung a wish on every star_

_It hasn't done much good so far _

_I don't know what else to do_

_Except to try to dream of you_

_And wonder if you are dreaming too_

_Wherever you are_

**_Month Two_**

_Spike was now crying in his living room, rocking back and forth. He held one of Cass' blouses close to him, it smelled of her. Tears stained his face, his eyes were red and puffy; he got up and headed straight for the bathroom cabinet. He opened it and scanned the labels until he found the bottle he wanted. He grabbed it and stared at it: sleeping pills. His hand was shaking, the pills were rattling. He missed her so much he wanted to be with her, but was he being selfish? _

_He put the bottle down on the counter, he stared at the blouse in his other hand. He knew what Cass would say: he should live his life. But he couldn't, she was his life. _

_Spike grabbed the bottle and went to the kitchen, he went to the fridge and grabbed a full bottle of red wine. He didn't bother grabbing a glass, he carried all the items with him in his bedroom. He sat down on the side of the bed, put the pills on the nightstand and opened the wine. He put his lips to the lip of the bottle and tilted his head back. Wine came through his mouth and down his throat, he kept his throat open to get more down. He came up for a breath, he saw that a quarter of the bottle was already gone. He took another small sip then reached for the pills._

_They were prescribed for his sleep insomnia but he never took them, it was like his subconscious was telling him to save them. He opened the bottle up and poured some pills in his hand. He threw them in his mouth and swallowed, he then took a swig of wine. He repeated the process until all the wine and pills were gone._

_Spike's mind was a blur, his vision was worse, his head spun the room right around. In his drunken state, he grabbed his cell and called Sarge. The phone rang, then finally there was an answer._

_"Spike?" Sarge called for Spike._

_"I... I miss her," Spike sobbed out, his speech was slurred._

_"Spike, have you been drinking again?" He had gotten one of these calls before._

_"I... I can't... take it anymore. I'm so... tired."_

_"Spike, did you take anything?" Sarge was now worried._

_"I wanna... see her again. I love her..."_

_Spike dropped his phone and fell face down on the floor._

_"Spike? Spike!" Sarge called to him but there was no response, he hung up his cell. "Dammit, Spike. How could you?"_

_He dialled 9-1-1._

_"9-1-1, state your emergency," the female operator said with her monotone voice._

_"This is Sergeant Gregory Parker of the SRU, I need medics to 115 Lexington Avenue. There's a possible drug overdose."_

_"Medics are on the way."_

_"Thank you."_

_Sarge hung up and headed for his car. He got in and headed straight for Spike's place. As he drove, he was cursing several Italian words to himself._

_"Spike, if only," Sarge said._

_He got to Spike' place, the door was locked but luckily Sarge had a key. He opened the door and walked in each room, calling for Spike. Finally he found him in his bedroom, face down on the floor and passed out. _

_"Spike," he gasped seeing his friend in that state. He ran over to him and checked for a pulse on his neck, it was weak and slow but it was still there. He looked up and saw the empty bottles, Sarge sighed sadly seeing them. Then the paramedics came._

_"What do we got?" The first medic asked Sarge._

_"Xanax overdoes taken with alcohol," Sarge replied. He got out of the way so the medics could work. "His name is Mike."_

_"Mike can you hear me?" The medic said working on Spike, he put his pen light in Spike's eyes but there was no movement._

_Sarge saw as the medics worked on Spike, it broke his heart to see him like this. He decided to call Ed, informed him since he was the team leader._

_"Eddie," Sarge said sombrely. "Spike tried to kill himself."_

_"What?" Ed asked shocked. "How?"_

_"Pills and wine. They're taking him to the hospital now," Sarge said as he saw the medics pull Spike on a gurney._

_"I'm on my way."_

_Sarge hung up, he followed the medics by driving right behind them. They got to the hospital, doctors and nurses surrounded the back of the ambulance. Sarge had to park his car on the side of the road and by the time he got there, Spike was already in Trauma One. Sarge could only stare through the glass as the docs and nurses worked more on Spike. The professionals rushed around in the room, getting supplies and whatnots. Then Ed came up beside him._

_"How is he?" Ed asked Sarge._

_"They're working on him now," Sarge replied. "I don't think we can ever know how he feels."_

_"Greg, why don't you get some coffee?" Ed told him. "I can stay here, I'll know what's happening."_

_"Okay," Greg left for the cafeteria._

_Hours went by, Sarge and Ed were now standing on either side of Spike's bed. The patient had charcoal stains on the side of his mouth and on his hospital gown, he was out cold from all the barfing. Then the doctor, Wolfe, came in the room holding Spike's chart._

_"He's going to be okay," Wolfe told them. "We got to him in time."_

_"Thank you doc," Sarge said shaking his hand. The doc left to attend his other patients, the SRU officers were left there watching over Spike._

**_Month Eight_**

_Spike was back on the team, he had gotten over his depression and insomnia but he was still hurt about Cass. They were boondoggling around when Winnie called them._

_"Hot call, Team One!" She said over the com. "Domestic dispute at 1657 Riverside Drive."_

_The team geared up and headed to the address. They learned that the Subject, Sylvia Moore, had her ex-husband, Tyler Moore age thirty-four, held hostage with a gun. Tyler was getting ready to be charged with torture and abuse of his wife, and she didn't want to wait for the trail or arrest, in case none happened._

_The team rode up to the house, everyone took their positions; Greg would obviously negotiate. He grabbed his megaphone and turned it on, he pointed it at the house._

_"This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit," he said in the device. "I'm here to help you. I'm going to send in a phone so we can talk, my team will not hurt you, I just wanna talk."_

_Sam was ready with the phone, he threw the large, black box threw the open window of the home. It banged when it hit the inside of the floor, a female gasp was heard. Meanwhile, Spike was in the truck working the tech side; Sarge had gotten in the truck to hear better._

_"Ears are up," he informed the team._

_Then the phone was dialling, she had picked it up._

_"Hello?" The female voice said on the other side._

_"Sylvia, thank you for picking up," Sarge said in his special phone. "How is everyone in there?"_

_"My bastard husband is out cold, but he's fine for now."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Nothing a good pistol-whipping won't solve. But that doesn't mean I'll let him go, I want him dead."_

_"Syliva, you married him. Why would want him dead?"_

_"You think I wanted to marry him?" She was angry now. "It was forced. He's a monster! He-"_

_She stopped herself, she gasped sadly._

_"It's okay," Greg said to her kindly. "You can tell me."_

_"No, I can't," she cried. "Because you have no idea what it's like... when the monster from your nightmares comes back for you."_

_Hearing that made Spike freeze up and have a quick flashback. He remembered his arms tied in the air, that monster ready to stab a knife right through his chest._

_"I do," Spike whispered. "Boss, let me talk to her."_

_"Spike, I'm not sure you're ready," Greg whispered to him. _

_"Boss, if I can't do this, I have no business being SRU."_

_Greg didn't have a choice, Spike was firm about his decision._

_"Sylvia, there's someone I'd like you to talk with," Sarge said, he gave the phone to Spike._

_"Hello, Sylvia? My name's Mike," Spike said in the phone. "I want you to know that I know exactly what you're going through."_

_"How can you possibly know?" She cried to him._

_"Because about eight months ago, a fellow cop I knew had a bad guy that came back for her," Spike did his best to keep his composure. "And he came after me because I was her best friend. I know the pain you're going through, believe me."_

_"Did you get him?"_

_"No," he paused before answering. "But my friend went after him herself and she got hurt in the process. My point is, sometimes you can't fight your demons yourself. Sometimes you need help, and getting help isn't being weak, it can make you a stronger person. I can tell you're a good person and that you'd never want to hurt anyone, please put the gun down and walk out of here."_

_"Well... AAH!"_

_From what the SRU could hear, Tyler had woken up and had taken Sylvia by surprise._

_"You think shes better off without me?" Tyler snarled in the phone. "I'm the best thing that ever happened to her."_

_"Sir, we just want both of you out safe and sound," Spike said negotiating with Tyler now._

_"Who is this?"_

_"Mike."_

_"Well, Mike, if you come in here, I'll blow her brains out."_

_The phone got disconnected, but the team still had ears in listening; the hostage and subject had switched roles now._

_"You try and hide from me?" Tyler growled at her._

_"I... I'm not afraid of you anymore!" She shouted at him._

_"You will be. I own you, I always will," he sounded possessive. _

_"No, no! Please! You're hurting me!" A pause occurred. "No! Not the burner!"_

_"Team, go now!" Sarge shouted his order at Team One._

_Every member of Team One barged into the house, they had their MP5s out. Sam had a rubber bullets pistol, he was to shoot Tyler down in case he made a move. The team got to the kitchen where the couple was standing near a hot stove, Sylvia was whimpering in fear and Tyler looked like he had no emotion in his eyes._

_"Don't come any closer!" Tyler shouted at the cops; he had the gun to her head. "Where's that guy I was talking to?"_

_Spike made himself known to the Subject. The two stared at each other like a dominance contest, then Spike looked down at Sylvia._

_"I... I wanna live," she whimpered out. "I'll do anything..."_

_The way she said it, her voice sounded like a conditioned emotional response._

_"You don't know who you're dealing with," Tyler smirked at Spike. _

_He then threw Sylvia aside to charge at Spike but Sam was ready, he shot his pistol several times at Tyler. The rubber bullets knocked the man to the ground, he groaned in pain. The SRU then made their move and cuffed him, they brought him to his feet where he and Spike were eye to eye now._

_"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Tyler whispered to Spike. "But you will. Very soon."_

_The team carted the Subject off, Spike still stood there. He knew what evil was capable of, and what it wasn't. Greg stayed behind to check up on Spike. He covered his mic to talk to him privately._

_"You okay?" He asked him._

_Spike just nodded his head and left for the truck._

_~flashback ends~_


	3. Invincible

_"Like a supernova, that old life is over. I'm here to stay." ~Hedley_

Cass worked as a detective at Homicide now, her skills made he exceptional at her job. Her partner was one Jerry Martinez, a thirty-two year old Mexican detective who worked in the unit for ten years. Having thick, wavy hair and a large build, Jerry was pretty intimidating yet he was very caring. His experience on talking to suspects made him a good cop, and pairing him with Cassidy made them a great team. However, he had an extremely large protective streak in him, having a wife and young girl encouraged his protectiveness. Now with a new partner on hand and her being female, he protected her like a delicate flower. Since getting the job, Cass decided to keep her maiden name instead of using her married name, in case something were to happen; other than that, she used her married name on everything else just not her job.

One simple day, Cass and Jerry were at their desks, which were facing each other, doing some paperwork. While working, Cass was doing bicep curls with a 4lb weight that she kept in one of her drawers. Jerry finally decided to say something.

"Cass, why do you do that?" He asked her.

"Oh, well, back when I was SRU, we use to workout a lot," she replied. "I guess I got use to working out at this time."

Jerry chuckled as he went back to his paperwork. Then a man came out of a private office and headed to the two detectives; it was their boss, the Captain.

"MacLaren, Martinez," the Captain said, "there was a shooting and our leads have brought us to Central High School. I want you both to go over there and question the teachers."

"You got it," Jerry said getting up from his seat.

Cass followed suite and they both walked out of their squad room and drove to the school. They parked near the entrance and walked up to the school, and for some reason, Cass looked up. When she did, she saw someone up there, assuming first that it was an employee doing some work. But she took another glance and realized that it was a girl, and it looked like she wanted to jump.

"Jer, look," Cass said pulling on his arm and pointing to the roof. He looked up and saw the girl, he immediately grabbed his radio.

"Homicide Portable to Central, we got a possible jumper at Central High School," Jerry said in the radio. "We need EMS and SRU on the scene right away."

When Jerry looked down, he saw that Cassidy was running through the front doors of the school so he ran after her. He followed her to the principal's office where she was yelling, "police" and waving around her badge. Inside, Jerry shook his head for she was acting like she was SRU. They both ended up in the principal's office where the lady was boondoggling.

"What is this?" The principal asked being offended.

"Police. Detectives MacLaren and Martinez," Cass said showing her badge and sounding authoritative. "There's a girl on the roof of this building, did you know that?"

"Oh, my! Who are they?"

"She has black hair, dark blue jeans and a white blouse."

"I'm not sure who it could be."

Cass groaned and turned to her partner.

"Is SRU coming?" She asked him.

"They're five minutes out," he replied.

"She could jump in five minutes," Cass then turned to the principal. "Where's the way to the roof? Show me. Now."

The flustered principal got up from her royal throne and lead the detectives down the long hall.

"I'm also gonna need a harness, a climbing clip and some rope," Cass added.

"Why on earth?" The principal asked her. "Shouldn't you wait for the professionals?"

"Listen ma'am," Cass said pissed off. "I know what I'm doing and unless you want to clean up a carcass, I suggest you get me my stuff now."

"Cassidy, you shouldn't," Jerry told his partner.

"It's okay, Jer. I was SRU, I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Several minutes later, SRU arrived on scene; they met up with the principal.

"I'm Sergeant Greg Parker," Sarge said introducing himself to her. "Who's the girl?"

"It's Sarah McQueen, twelfth grade," the principal replied.

"Do you have any idea why she's up there?"

"I'm not sure. There were rumours of her having inappropriate relations with another senior, it went all over the school's site."

"So you think it's a bad break-up?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. I have thousands of students, I can't keep track of all of them."

"Do you know who the other student was?" Jules asked her.

"Henry Moffat, head of the football team. He should be at the field now practicing."

"Okay, Sam and Leah, go find him and talk to him," Sarge told the two.

"You got it," Leah said as the two headed off.

"Miss, I need to get on that roof," Sarge told her. "I need to talk her down."

"But someone's already up there," she informed them.

"What?" Ed asked shocked. "Who?"

"A female detective, and she was incredibly rude to me."

"Sarge!" A new voice shouted from down the hall. A Mexican man came running up to the SRU officers.

"Detective," Sarge said greeting the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Cass and I were here to question a suspect when she saw the girl on the roof. She's up there now."

"She's talking her down?" Ed asked clarifying the situation. "Boss, we need to tell her what we know."

"Jerry, does she have her Bluetooth on her?" Sarge asked Jerry.

"She put it in her ear, yeah," he replied.

"Spike," Sarge called to him on his comm.

"Yeah, Boss," Spike replied. "I hear ya."

Within a few minutes, Spike had Cass' Bluetooth connected to the team's headsets; Sarge was now talking to Cass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Leah got to the field were the football team was practicing. The officers saw the coach supervising them.

"Coach," Sam called to him.

The coach turned around to see Sam and Leah with their MP5s hanging off them.

"Officers," the coach greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to speak with Henry Moffat," Leah told him. The coach turned around and called out to the crowd of boys.

"Moffat! Front and centre!"

They saw a uniformed boy jogging up to them, his forehead drenched in sweat.

"These officers want to talk to you," the coach said. He patted the boy's shoulder and went off to his team.

"Whatcha want?" Henry asked with an attitude.

"What do you know about a girl named Sarah McQueen?" Leah asked him.

"That slut?" He huffed.

"Hey," Sam got a bit peeved, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention. "She's up on the roof now ready to jump."

"All right, look. The girl's never had a good time so I showed her one. Now she's saying I raped her, man she wanted it."

* * *

Back up on the roof, Cass was getting to know Sarah. Cass had gotten most of the info from the Boss, who was talking to her via Bluetooth. Cass was on the edge with Sarah, the two women ready to fall with one slip.

"Sarah, I know you liked that guy from the football team and he did something unspeakable to you," Cass negotiated with the distraught girl. "But you don't have to jump."

"I thought he loved me for me," the girl sobbed loudly to Cass.

"I know you did."

"No one loves me! I'm all alone!"

"That's not true, your mom and dad love you. And I know for a fact that someone's will be there for you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how it feels to be alone. You feel like no one loves you, everyone hates you and you ultimately end up hating yourself. But what got me through was what my mom told me: 'you're better than this and you're going to get through it.'"

Sarah looked up and Cass with red, puffy eyes.

"I promise you, when you think you're alone you're not. There's a whole police team making sure you don't end that secret fire in you, they don't want you to die and neither do I," Cass finished off. "Please Sarah, will you take my hand?"

Sarah looked at Cass' out reached hand, she grabbed it softly and started moving to try and step on the ledge.

But her foot lost its grip.

She slipped off the edge of the building, but Cassidy was quick. She wrapped her long arms around the girl, who hugged tightly onto Cass, and they both went down. Sarah screamed in fear while Cass kept her heart rate down by using sniper breathing. What felt like long moments was only a couple of seconds as they flew through the skies.

Sam and Ed, who were watching secretly behind cover, ran over when they saw Cass and Sarah fly off the edge. They knew Cass had strapped herself in a climbing uniform but was it strong enough? By the time they got to the ledge to grab the rope, the two looked down and saw Cass and Sarah hanging in midair; Cass' rope managed to hold.

"We're okay," Cassidy shouted from the bottom of the rope.

Sarah held onto Cass for dear life, Ed held onto Cass' rope and smiled when it worked. Sam was just concerned about getting the two ladies up.

"They're okay," Ed said out loud to himself, satisfied that they were alright. "Let's get them up."

Sam and Ed pulled the two up.

* * *

Later, Sarah was having a paramedic check her out; Cass came by to check up on her.

"Hey," Sarah smiled when she saw Cass. "Why did you grab me like that? Save me from falling?"

"Because I'm not the only one to crash into the sun and live to fight another day," Cass replied smiling.

Sarah smiled at Cass as the detective patted the girl's shoulder. Cass left to reunite with her partner, who was standing with the SRU, patiently waiting for her.

"Cass, what were you thinking?" Jerry asked her as if she were his daughter.

"I was thinking 'there's a girl up there and I have to help her.'"

"Cassidy," a voice called out. The detectives turned to see Spike coming up to them and headed straight for Cass. The SRU office wrapped his arms around Cass and she did the same to him.

"That was crazy what you did," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she replied.

"I'm just so glad you're okay."


	4. Snow White Queen

_"You belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you." ~Evanescense _

Detectives MacLaren and Martinez stood in front of the one-way glass where they stared in on their suspect: Tyler Moore, the same guy the SRU dealt with during her Witness Protection era. Their captain had given them his file, they knew he was the one who raped and killed a twenty-five year old girl; they just needed him to confess it.

They walked in the room with the file, Jerry tossed it on the table in front of Tyler. Tyler sat cuffed to the table, he stared at the detectives, but mostly at Cass.

"MacLaren, Martinez," Tyler said to the detectives with his cocky voice.

"You know why you're here," Jerry told Tyler, he pulled out the vic's picture from the file. "You raped and killed this girl."

"And what if I did? Would I tell two cops?"

"You did this," Jerry pulled out the vic's again, but this time she was dead. "You already tortured her, why'd you punch her face out after she was dead?"

"Why do you think I did this?" Tyler wasn't scared or intimidated by the two.

"Because we found a note beside her body with your signature written on it," Cass told the suspect. "That and you already had a run-in with us before."

"You mean SRU? That guy tried to get my own wife to turn on me. Even with her mind changing, she still begged me for her life," Tyler smirked at that last remark.

"You think this is funny?" Jerry asked getting peeved.

"No wait," Cass decided to play with Tyler, hoping to get him to confess; she walked up beside Tyler and sat on the table. "You like it when they beg, don't you? It gives you all the power over them."

"And what would you know about me and power?" Tyler smirked at her, he wanted to play with her too.

"I know when you want something, you get it," Cass said in a light, airy voice. "Why don't you just tell me what you did?"

"You mean you want to hear it all?" He asked raising an eyebrow, his attention was on her. "You wanna hear how I tied her up, how I ripped her clothes off and how she begged me to stop?"

Cass was eager to hear, but not really for she was only acting like this to get a confession.

"Yeah, you do wanna hear," Tyler said almost getting turned on by what he was going to to say. "You wanna hear how I pinned her to the bed, how I shoved myself in her and how I made her beg for her life."

Tyler leaned close to Cass, she stayed strong in front of this psycho.

"You know, if you uncuff me and it was just the two of us in here, I'd show you *exactly* what I did to her."

Cass had a stiff smile on Tyler, as much as she wanted to rip the guy's cold heart out, she couldn't thus she had to remind professional. She changed the interrogation up a bit; she got up from the table and turned her back saying, "maybe I'm not so interested."

Tyler stared at the female detective who turned her back on him. He stared at her tight, round butt when she turned around. He felt himself getting turned on on the things he could do to Cassidy.

"Damn, your ass is nice," Tyler moaned in complete lust.

Cass turned around again to face him, then the sicko got a better look at her body.

"Never mind that other chick I did in, I could do you for days and still get turned on when I think about it!"

"Is that a confession?" Jerry's voice finally resurfaced in the room.

Tyler looked at Jerry, he realized he just blew his own cover but he felt it was worth it.

"Yeah, it is a confession," Tyler admitted. "I killed her."

Jerry stood up and headed to the door.

"In that case, Tyler Moore, you're under arrest for murder and rape," Jerry informed him. The two detectives started to leave.

"You know, you're lucky we're not in New York," Cass told Tyler. "Cause they'd kill ya for what you did. Us Canadians are more forgiving."

Cass and Jerry left the room. As soon as they closed the door, Cass shuttered her entire body in disgust.

"I think I need a shower," Cass told her partner.

"It's over now," Jerry told her. "That guy's done for now."

As they were about to leave, Tyler started shouting from inside the room.

"Hey, MacLaren! I know you're there!" Tyler shouted to her. "One day, baby... One day you'll belong to me, my Snow White Queen."

Cass saw the sociopath smirking at her, she could only stare back at him.

"I can't believe this guy was married," Jerry remarked. "How could someone live with a guy like that?"

"They're so lost," Cass replied. "They have nothing and then they find guys like him that tell them they're nothing without them."

"Hey, what was with that Snow White Queen comment?"

"Probably cause of my pale skin."

But what she didn't know that she'd feel just like Amy Lee.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But still important. Hope you like and remember to review!**


End file.
